


An Interesting Training Session

by shash



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, dirty stuff in mementos, porn no plot, spoiler-free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shash/pseuds/shash
Summary: Yusuke invites Akira to train in Mementos in order to build up some muscle. Things do not go as they had planned.





	An Interesting Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> for some odd reason, i had to post this twice bc each time i posted the fic, it only rendered half of the story so i am reposting it again.
> 
> so i've been in a mood to write smut lately, specifically yusuke/akira smut. so here u go. if you find anything that doesn't make any sense or mistakes, please notify me. i wrote this at 3 am.
> 
> btw i have a head-cannon that akira comes off as a really sweet and soft and introverted guy in the real world, but as joker, he gets all seductive and gets all this confidence and stuff and gets all hot

The confinement of the café was slowly yet surely sucking the energy away from Akira as he somehow managed to maintain steadfast to the very ground he stood, scrubbing the dirty dishes as he avoided the cruel waves of heat that would probably devour the brunet as a whole.

Once he finally finished his chores, he retrieved a towel and wiped his damp hands, yanking off his apron and throwing it on one of the sofas, making a mental reminder to return it to its rightful place.

Once he hurled his own body onto the cold leather of the cafe's couches, Akira fished his phone out of his pocket, running a hand through the sweaty locks of unruly brown hair as he scrolled through the endless group chat, which basically consisted of Ann and Ryuji repeatedly sending memes to each other in such a way that almost _impresses_ him. How do they manage to find the time and effort into such an obscure...Topic? Is that what it's classified as?

Akira lightly shook his head, a small grin ghosting on his thin lips. As he finished up reading the team's mindless chats, he received a notification that a new message has arrived in the group. He scrolled down further in order to see who it is. It was Yusuke, his loving boyfriend.

Each time he thought of his boyfriend, a warm and tingling feeling would flourish inside of him, and a light shade of red would dust his pale cheeks. Even a soft smile would line his lips, and that was solely _thinking_ about the blue-haired artist.

He pushed away those distracting thoughts, focusing on the new message Yusuke has sent:

 **Yusuke:** Does anyone have the time to go into Mementos with me? I feel the need to train, as my body feels frail and weak.

Oh, Yusuke. How Akira yearns to shower him with the deserved compliments on behalf of his graceful appearance, but he never found the courage to speak up, nor the right time to.

Immediately, he gained replies, both from Ann and Ryuji respectively:

 **Ann❣:** i have modeling practice like in five min. SRRY yusuke!! next time, promise! xx

 **RYUJI:** im eating right now nd i dont feel like moving any time soon. sorry lol

 **Ann❣:** lazy ass

 **RYUJI:** stfu

Oh. Was no one willing to take up Yusuke's invitation? Akira supposed he could go and build up more muscle. Besides, spending time with Yusuke is not a bad thing, _at all._

He decided to reply, gathering the words in a proper sentence (most of the time, whenever he’s with Yusuke, Akira’s mind is hazy and he tends to focus more on piecing the words together rather than the conversation).

 **Akira:** Yeah, I could go and train a bit more. Where do you want to meet?

 **Ann❣:** aww, Akira is going out with his bf to train with him! make sure you guys use protection!

Akira felt the heat rush onto his cheeks, biting the inside of his cheeks at the brief mental image he just imagined.

 **Akira:** It's not like that, Ann...

 **Yusuke:** We'll meet at the train station. See you in a bit, Akira.

 **Akira:** Okay!

Before being flooded with lewd comments on behalf of the couple's training session, Akira closed his phone and securely placed it in his pocket, sprinting swiftly up the stairs as he gathered his belongings and changed into more mundane clothing (he was wearing short gym shorts and a thin shirt).

Once he felt prepared, he informed an exhausted Morgana of his departure and left the cafe, locking up the shop, as the evening time did approach rather quickly.

As he drew a breath from the evening air, a smile fell onto his lips as an exhilarating feeling grew inside of the brunet. Fighting alongside his comrades was one thing, but training near his boyfriend was a whole other. He felt giddy and apprehensive about the whole thing, but quickly abandoned that feeling.

Once he arrived at the station, he eagerly scanned the sea of people, narrowing his eyes in order to locate his lover. Once he found a hair of dark blue, he knew it was Yusuke and that warm, happy feeling settled into Akira's system once more.

"Akira," Akira heard Yusuke practically breath with his husky voice, the brunet approaching Yusuke in a swift manner. "I'm glad you arrived safely."

Akira beamed at his boyfriend, approaching at his side as he tilted his head to swipe a small kiss on his soft cheeks. Yusuke replied with a calm chuckle, pulling Akira into a brief hug as he kissed the mop of brown locks that sat on his head.

"Ready to train?" Yusuke proceeded to ask, taking his phone out as he reached to the Navigator App.

"Y-yeah," Akira unconsciously replied with a stutter, reciprocating Yusuke's actions and getting ahold of his phone to find the application.

Once they voiced the words that were needed in order to enter the world, they were immediately found in their fighting garbs, the excitement already growing in the couple.

There cannot be a day that passes without Joker gaping hungrily at Fox's outfit, wetting his lips as he did so. His garment portrayed his milky white skin and collar bones that were just begging to be sucked on. His pants were a bit baggy, yes, but he noticed that it was a bit tighter near his ass, which served as a great view when Fox was in front of him. He just enjoyed the whole thought of Fox being in his battle gear, the mere image of him being in the outfit made the brunet thief blush madly, biting his lips at his appearance.

Unfortunately(?), Joker's actions did not go unnoticed.

"Joker," Fox's soft voice snapped Joker out of his thoughts, immediately regaining consciousness and giving all the deserved attention to his boyfriend. He slightly shook his head and winked as a silent way of saying 'yes?', patiently waiting for his lover's question.

"Is there something wrong with my appearance? You seem to be staring at me in a way that I think something is wrong with the way I look."

Joker blinked, rendering Fox's words into his obscure brain.

"A-ah, n-not at all! I just..." Joker swallowed the lump in his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing visibly as he mustered the courage to say what he wanted to say. Suddenly, an urge to speak his mind hit him as he eagerly said, ”It's just...You look sexy as _fuck_ in that outfit."

Now it was Fox's turn to blush at his amatory confession. Although his mask concealed most of his face, it is practically known that whenever Fox blushes, the redness spreads and overwhelms his pale face, and so inevitably the heat rushes towards the lower part of his face, too.

Joker approached his lover in a cat-like manner, their shoulders brushing as his lips reached Fox's ears. "But I do prefer you without any clothing at all. It's much more sexy, in my opinion."

Fox responds with a mad blush once more, pivoting his head towards his right as he allowed Joker's opinion ring in his head.

"Then...How about we ditch the training and you can fulfill your preference?" Fox suggested in a low murmur, a soft grin lining his lips as he gazed towards his boyfriend's sharp eyes.

"Splendid idea," Joker said, and wasted no time in pushing his boyfriend against the ground, ripping off his mask and meeting his eager lips with Fox's soft ones.

At first, the kiss was deep and meaningful, but as they progressed, they found themselves to be immersed in the whole idea of having sex in Mementos--a thrilling idea, in fact. So Joker rushed things up a bit and made the kiss way more sloppy--He sucked on his lips until they became red from swelling, their teeth clashing together as he forced his tongue to dance in Fox's mouth and swirl around in there, mixing their saliva together.

Once he claimed territory on Fox's lips, he gave a satisfied lick to finish the make-out session and proceeded to trail kisses towards his neck, sucking in various places and forming many hickeys to prove that Yusuke is **his**.

And finally, he reaches his collarbones, shining in its glory as Joker licked his lips and began to suck on them, too. Fox moaned loudly, his hands practically glued onto Joker's mop of hair as he did his job.

Once he was content with his work on the top, it was time to proceed to the bottom. With the click of his tongue, he hastily ripped Fox's shirt open, exposing that delicious white skin that was just screaming to be licked and kissed and sucked on.

"Mm...Joker..." Fox moaned his name seductively, Joker taking it as an encouragement to work faster.

Joker licked and sucked and bit his nipples mercilessly, Fox's cries ringing like music to his ears. He then proceeded to swirl his tongue from his nipples to above his dick, which inevitably, was hard and begging to be noticed.

But Joker's dick throbbed even _harder_ , to the point where it hurt to be caged in layers of cloth. So Joker solved that problem by hastily removing his pants and boxers, allowing his aching dick to spring free.

"I need to be inside of you," Joker said mindlessly, an expression of pain and eagerness masking his complexion.

"I need you to be inside of me," Fox reciprocated, opening his legs as a gesture for him to enter. Fox shimmed out of his pants and pushed down his boxers, revealing his large cock that was smothered in fresh pre-cum.

Joker removed his crimson gloves, positioning his fingers to stretch Fox's tight asshole.

"No," Fox breathed, causing Joker to halt in his actions. "Just get inside me now."

"Are...Are you sure?" Joker confirmed, a concerned look exaggerating his sentence.

" _Yes,_ " Fox hissed, shifting his legs and making the opening wider. "Just hurry _up_."

Fox’s zealous sayings caused his dick to throb even _more_.

With the sweat and pre-cum acting as a lubricant, Joker adjusted his throbbing dick to Fox's small asshole, a brief second of silence stretching between them, save for his and Fox's continuous pants, and him finally shoving himself in as the two boys groaned, synchronized

" _Argh_...! Fuck... _Fuck_ ," Joker hissed loudly at how tight he was, slowly sliding his dick back and forth into his tight entrance. Once Fox's asshole adjusted to Joker's thick cock, Joker repositioned his dick to the entrance of his asshole and slammed hard, practically _breaking_ him.

Fox moaned loudly, so loud that he was conscious on how naughty he sounded and cupped his mouth at his attempt to mute the vulgar moans. But he couldn't stop. Joker's harsh thrusts soon became swift ones, as he slid inside and out with ease, but deepened each time.

Fox felt himself break each time Joker crashed into him atrociously, his free hand quickly grasping onto his rock-hard length as he slid his fingers up and down on his own shaft, another one ripping his insides.

"Fuck, I'm gonna--!" Eventually, Joker reached his limit (unfortunately) and released his seed inside of Fox, the artist following his lover's actions and coming all over his stomach.

Once Joker slid out of Fox, Joker flopped right beside his partner, attempting to catch his breath through harsh pants. They both felt warm and fuzzy, both overly satisfied at their sexual intercourse.

"Why did we think that we were going to train," Joker asked rhetorically, his question sounding more like a statement as he let out a brief chuckle.

"I didn't think that," Fox proceeded to reply with a smirk, slowly tilting his head to reach Joker's hazy eyes.

"I've noticed the way you stare at me during battles," Fox pointed out, Joker feeling the redness blossom on his already warm cheeks.

"I can't help it," Joker admitted quietly, finding Fox's warm and and grasping it tightly. "Just as you do, I can't help but stare at things that are beautiful."


End file.
